Beautiful Sunrise
by MelanieM13
Summary: Gwen is a normal 18 year old girl, who has just received some terrible news. She is now moving to a new State, even worse her boyfriend of 10 months has just left her. Through her misery, she is mesmerized by a certain Jacob Black, and never looks back.
1. Chapter One The Arrival

**Prologue**

"I can't believe this is actually happening." he said to me as we laid in his bed holding each other. "I know, it's just not fair. What does she expect me to do without you?" I replied, feeling his hands slowly caressing my bare back. "And me without you." he replied and rested his chin against my nose. I wished we could just run away together, and not have a care in the world. Up to this point we hadn't had one, and now it seemed as if everything was falling apart. I felt that hot feeling in the back of my throat and felt my eyes begin to water. "Don't cry baby," he said wiping my tears. "Distance wont make me love you any less."

**Chapter One**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my cell phones alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes to see complete darkness except for the glowing red numbers where the awful noise was coming from. I raised my arm and clicked the snooze button rolling over to fall back asleep. It felt like only seconds later that the alarm was yet again ringing. This time, I opened my eyes long enough to look at the time; it was 5:46 a.m. This time I decided to press the button that turned the alarm completely off before I rolled over and tucked my head under my pillow.

"Gwen? Are you up sweetie?" I heard my mothers voice on the other side of the door. "Ya mom, I'm getting up." This was the day I had been dreading for weeks. Throughout these weeks I had been trying to convince my mom not to do this, or at least to let me stay behind, but she wouldn't let up. She had always been a determined woman. "Okay good, we can't be late. Can you be ready in 20 minutes?" she asked. "I guess, mom." I replied unenthused.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I decided I didn't have enough time to shower so I figured I would make myself look half decent. I looked around my bathroom and was sad to think this would be the last time I was in it. All of my things were packed in my shoulder bag which was sitting on the counter beside the sink. I reached in to grab my hairbrush and makeup bag. I brushed my long blonde hair up into a ponytail. The ends looked slightly frizzy from not showering, but that was probably just a side effect from highlighting it. I reached for my makeup bag and applied a light layer of lip-gloss and mascara. I looked at myself one time over. Everyone has always said that I have my mothers big light-green eyes and freckles, with my fathers tanned skin and small, round nose.

I didn't remember my father, but from pictures I knew I looked much more like him than my mother. My mom, Valerie, had fair skin and dark hair, looking almost the complete opposite from me, except for the eyes.

I realized I was only wearing panties and a t-shirt, so I dug through my bag until I found a pair of jean shorts to throw on along with my flip-flops. I heard my moms muffled voice yelling from downstairs. I quickly put everything back into my bag and hurried downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw my mom standing by the door with her small bag on wheels. "We can't be late Gwen, we have to go now." she said with a subtle hint of urgency. "Okay I'm ready." I replied, following her as she opened the door. Before I closed it behind me, I took one last look around. It was just after 6 a.m. and still virtually dark, but I had memorized this house so well I could see in it. All of our furniture aside from the beds had already been taken, but to me it was still home. "Come on Gwen, lock up." My mother rushed me as she opened the trunk of the taxi parked in the driveway. I followed her instructions and made my way to the back of the car. I took one last deep breath before I got in, remembering the smell of the ocean I heard rumbling in the distance. The humid, summer air felt so nice, and I wondered if there would be any difference to the air where we were going.

I woke up, startled by my mom shaking me awake. "We're here hun, let's go!" I heard her say. I opened my eyes to see the terminal of the airport. I realized I must had fallen asleep during the car ride here. "Okay mom I'm up!" I yelled, making the cab driver jump. We grabbed our small carry on bags from the trunk, paid the driver and headed for the American Airlines check-in.

"American Airlines flight 680 from San Francisco to Quillayute State Airport is now boarding for all rows." I heard a woman's voice say over the airport intercom. My mom smiled at me and picked up her bag. I followed her and handed my boarding pass to the flight attendant. She scanned it and handed it back to me. "There you are Miss Leiman, enjoy your flight!" she said cheerfully. I gave her a faint smile and headed through the clear sliding doors. Once I had found my seat on the small plane, I heard my cell phone beep in my pocket. I pulled it out to find a text message from my boyfriend, Trey. Good luck, babe. Call me when you get there. I couldn't wait to get the 2 hour flight over with so I could talk to him. We had been together for about 10 months, he was definitely the only serious boyfriend I had had up till now, and I was worried the distance would tear us apart. He was the all-American boy next door. Perfect brown hair, perfect smile, football player. I had wondered why he chose to be with me at first. He was popular and could get any girl in the school he wanted, but he wanted me. I had never been very popular. I was quiet for the most part and kept to myself and my small circle of friends. During the first week of senior year at school, he approached me. He thought I was new, though I had had several classes with him throughout high school. I figured it was because I had done a complete 180 since junior year.

Over the summer, I changed so much. My older sister came back from university for the summer and couldn't believe I hadn't yet grown out of my tomboyish stage. She took me on a wild makeover trip with some of her friends. I never realized I could actually be pretty until she showed me how. I was never ugly, but I hid behind my glasses, braces, and bland hair for too many years. I actually think that my sister regretted that; since that day it seemed I got all the attention when we would go somewhere, not her.

God I was going to miss Trey. I had spent almost everyday of the past 10 months with him, and now I would be lucky if I got to see him at all. My mom then sat next to me.

"You do realize that we're doing this for the right reasons, right Gwen?" I nodded my head slowly as I looked out the circular window onto the tarmac. My father had been a native councillor most of his life; helping native people who struggled with addiction and helped them receive benefits and government funds. My mother used to do it with him and actually started the business before he left her when I was 2 years old to be with another woman.

My mother cried when she told me he passed away of a heart attack, but I didn't. You can't miss someone you never knew. Not only did I not know him; he made no attempt whatsoever throughout the remainder of his life to contact me. He didn't even write me any letters or pick up his phone once, so I really felt no remorse. A couple years after leaving mom, my fathers new girlfriend left him for another man. What goes around really does come around, I thought to myself. He left his business along with their old house in Washington to mom. He didn't have anyone else I guessed, and she would be the person who would carry on his work. Mom had been working as a councillor back home in San Francisco for troubled youth at a high school since moving away from Washington. It was almost an hour drive from where we lived in Petaluma, and she just wasn't making enough money to support us. She saw this as a perfect opportunity to start fresh and still be able to do what she loved. Me on the other hand, saw this as a curse. My father had done nothing for me my entire life and the first time he does, it's the last thing I want. I mean who wants to leave all their friends and the people they love? All of these thoughts running through my head made me feel dizzy, so I grabbed the pillow from beneath the seat in front of me and dozed off to sleep.

"Gwen! Wake up, we're here." I heard my moms voice say as I felt her shake me. I slowly opened my eyes to see her stand up and pull our bags down from the overhead compartment. I turned and looked out the window on the other side of me, and just saw green forest surrounding the edge of the concrete tarmac. We got off the plane and I felt the warm air hit my face. It didn't feel quite as humid as Petaluma, but I was actually expecting it to be colder. We walked from the small airplane and I saw a familiar car parked a few hundred yards away. It was my mother's silver SUV which she had driven down a couple weeks ago when the rest of our things had been brought down.

"I'm so excited for you to see the house Gwen!" my mom said enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded, pretending to be even half as excited as she was. "It's much bigger than our house back home and there's even a pool! We're going to have a lot of great times honey." she said. I thought she must have been so excited because this is where her and my father had lived many years ago, and it would be like returning home for her. We got into the car and headed down a long, winding road surrounded by nothing but forest. It was beautiful, and I felt a strange attraction to the nature. I had always lived in a well developed area, so I appreciated the change of environment. After driving for about 10 minutes, I started to see small shops and a large sign which read "La Push", home of the Quileute tribe. I took a wild guess that this would be where we were living. I noticed to my left was the ocean, large and vast but with a strangely shaped island. I could see many cliffs, a large beach with lots of driftwood and a small marina with a few boats parked in it. On the other side of the road I saw a bate and tackle shop, a gas station with a convenience store, and a smoke shop. That was pretty much it for the small town, besides rows of similar looking small houses lining the road.

Just as it seemed like we were about to get back into the wilderness, we turned down a long driveway hidden by trees. I could see a large wooden house with a wrap-around porch a few hundred yards away. "This is it Gwen! Isn't it beautiful?" I had to admit, it was a big, beautiful house. It was completely surrounded by trees and as we pulled in front and stepped out of the car, I heard running water coming from the back of the house. My mother took in a deep breath through her nose. "I've missed it here so much." she said, and I noticed her eyes were watering. My mom rarely cried. I think I had only seen her cry two or three times so it must have really been true.

I followed her as she walked up the porch steps to the front door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked it. We walked into a large, open room that was very nicely decorated like a chalet. I looked around the large house and was surprised. Much of our furniture from California had been set up, so it really felt like home.

"Hey mom, is the phone set up yet? I need to call Trey." I asked. "Yeah there's a phone on the counter in the kitchen." she said, as she carried her bags up the stairs. I walked through a hallway that brought me to a state-of-the-art kitchen. I saw the phone beside the fridge. I dialled Treys phone number, hoping that we had a long distance plan. "Hello?" I heard Treys tired voice. "Hey! It's me, I just got here." I said. "Oh hey, how was your flight?" he asked. "It was good, I slept for it I was so tired this morning!" "That's good, but hey I'm actually in the middle of something can you call me back later?" he said. I was a little surprised, I thought he would be really eager to hear from me. But I agreed to call him back later.

I decided that I would check out my new bedroom. I walked up the stairs and explored the house. There was a long hallway with doors on both sides. I opened each door and looked in as I made my way down the hall. There was an office, my mothers bedroom, a linen closet, a bathroom which I figured would be mine and finally I opened the last door on the right which was my bedroom. It was a big and bright room with a large window. It was painted a beige colour and had a big, comfy looking bed. I noticed my mom had already hung up some of my pictures and my hot pink comforter was on the bed. There was a large closet on the far wall with many of my clothes hung up. I ran in and plopped on the bed. I could get used to this! I thought to myself. This house was much bigger and nicer than our old one. I got up and looked out the window. It looked out onto our large backyard, complete with a big deck, a pool and a hot tub.

I went back downstairs to find my mom walking out the door. "I'm going to the store to get some groceries. I'll be back in about an hour." she said. "Would you mind if I come? I'd like to check out the town a bit more." I asked. "Of course honey." she smiled at me.


	2. Chapter Two A New Beginning

**Chapter Two**

It only took a few minutes to get back into town. The store was small, but as we walked in the front door I could smell fresh baked bread and pastries. I aimlessly followed my mother around as she picked out items, occasionally asking my opinion on something. I was thinking about Trey, about my old friends, about how this would have been the best summer of my life if we didn't move down here. But, I decided since I was here, I might as well make the best of it. Make as many new friends as I can and make some great memories. It was actually a little refreshing to be able to start over, be whoever I wanted to be. I was walking down an isle staring at my feet, and I was startled when I looked up. I almost walked into a large box. I looked up to see a tall, dark boy stocking the top shelf. I couldn't help myself from staring at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had an almost perfect face. I guess he noticed me staring at him, so he looked to the side. I quickly looked down. "I'm sorry, I almost walked into you." I said. He looked me up and down and gave me a strange look, like he knew me or something. This was followed by a crooked smile. "You don't have to apologize," he said, "I was in your way." as he proceeded to move himself and the box out from in front of me. I could feel my cheeks blushing. He was so tall I almost had to strain my neck to look at him. I caught myself staring again so I decided it was best to keep walking. I found my mother in the next isle trying to choose between crunchy and smooth peanut butter.

We finally finished once the cart was overflowing and headed to the cash. I was surprised to see the same boy walk behind the cash counter and start scanning our items through. I looked at his name tag which read 'Jacob'. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Trey's phone number. I quickly ran outside the store to avoid bad service and answered my phone. "Hey babe!" I said excitedly. "Hey Gwen. I need to talk to you about something. I've had some time to think last night about everything and well, I don't think this long distance thing is going to work out."

I was completely shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How was this possible? Just two days ago we were happy together laughing and smiling. I was speechless. All I could manage was "Please. Please don't do this." I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I begged him not to leave me between sobs. "Don't beg, Gwen you sound terrible. Look to be honest, there's someone else, and since you're gone now, well, I'm going to ask her out." he said. I felt my hand start shaking. I dropped my phone which smashed on the pavement sidewalk. I ran into the car, put my head in my hands and started to bawl.

My mother got to the car and tapped on my window. "I need you to help me- Gwen, are you okay? What happened?" she asked as she peered in. I lifted my head and looked up at her. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked me, confused. I tried to choke out words but I could only cry. Finally, by the time we got back to the house, I could manage a few words. "Trey- broke-up-another-girl." My moms face fell. She threw her arms around me and did the typical mom thing; she told me everything was going to be okay. I considered this thought, but I knew only time would tell.

*** * * * ***

Nothing seemed to be changing. It had been almost a week since Trey had dumped me, and I still felt awful. I couldn't enjoy anything anymore, I couldn't eat, could barely sleep, pretty much all I could do was think about him and what he had done to me. I also wondered who the other girl was. I probably knew her, so that was a question I kept asking myself over and over. My mom had already begun working, having people over for sessions and meetings in her office, but I usually was in my room sulking anyway. It was a Sunday evening, and my mom and I had agreed that every Sunday we would cook a nice meal together. I didn't really have an appetite, but I decided I would make good on it and help her out.

"You know I'm worried about you Gwen. You haven't been yourself since- well you know." she said to me. "Yea mom, I'm a little upset." "Well, I think you just need to take your mind of it. You haven't even been outside once in this beautiful weather." she said. "I know, I just don't really have the motivation for it." I replied. "Well, I've pulled a couple strings and gotten you a job." I dropped the knife I had been using to cut up green peppers. "What? Mom, I don't want a job right now, I'm in a fragile state if you haven't noticed." I yelled. "Yes, and you will continue to be in this state if you sit around here all day everyday, I had to do a lot of talking and convincing to get you this job so you're going to go!" she yelled back. I stood there, thinking for a minute. Maybe she was right, maybe this would be a good opportunity for me to get out and make some friends or something. "Well, what the hell is this job?" I asked. "You'll be working at the marina, helping out with the boat maintenance and office duties. The pay wont be great, but it's something." she said hopefully. "I don't know anything about working at a marina." I replied. "I know but I'm sure you'll learn everything. You start tomorrow morning." she said.

We finished dinner, I managed to get a few bites in without feeling sick, then I went back up to my bedroom. I decided to pull out my laptop and check my emails. I had received a few emails from some of my friends back home wishing me luck and such, but I was really hoping for an email from Trey. There of course was nothing, so I shut my Mac book and flopped down on my bed. I was a little excited to be able to get my mind of things the next day, so I decided to sleep early so I could wake up refreshed and with a new lease on things.

I woke up to my alarm the next morning. I made sure I set it for an hour before I had to leave so I could shower and get ready. I was nervous. I had had summer jobs before, but I didn't have a clue about boats, or even what I was going to have to do at a marina. After showering, I threw on some ripped jean shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my wet, hair and decided to let it air dry, it had a nice wave to it when I did. I applied some light makeup and headed downstairs. My mom was cooking breakfast. "Are you hungry hun?" she asked. "No I'm fine mom, I'm going to head out now." I replied, grabbing the car keys off the table. "Okay well drive careful and have fun, alright?" "Yepp." I called back and shut the door behind me.

I knew where the marina was from when we had first drove through the town. It was kind of hard to get lost as pretty much everything was on one road. I pulled into the marina's parking lot and looked at the clock. Ten minutes to 9. I decided to go ahead and go in, better to arrive early on the first day I thought. It was another surprisingly beautiful day. I had overheard mom talking to one of her clients and they were talking about how unusual it was to have such nice, sunny weather so many days in a row. Apparently this place is like, the rain capital of the U.S. I made my way to a small building which read "La Push Marina: Office." I opened the door to see a tall, built man organizing life jackets. He turned and looked at me as he heard the door shut behind me. "Ah, you must be Gwen. I'm Sam, nice to meet you." he said smiling. I couldn't help but notice he slightly resembled the boy I had seen at the grocery store, but Sam was a bit bigger and not quite as cute. "Nice to meet you Sam." I smiled back.

Pretty much the entire first day was learning. I learned a lot of things about boats, and even fishing. There had been several clients who had come out that day to take advantage of the nice weather and fish. One of them was apparently the sheriff of Forks, a nearby town, which I thought was kind of cool. Sam was really nice, too. He took the time to explain everything to me thoroughly. I thought he was kind of weird though. Every now and then he would make strange facial expressions as if he were having a conversation with no one. I did enjoy working there, though. It really did completely take my mind off Trey, and for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt like there was still hope to have a good summer.


	3. Chapter Three A Firery Surprise

**Chapter Three**

That entire week had gone by pretty fast, and by Friday I was barely even thinking about Trey. I was so surprised that I would get over the initial trauma of the break up that fast. I thought that the complete change of environment was partially responsible. There was nothing in La Push to remind me of him. I was pleased that Sam and I had actually become friends. We got along pretty well and we always had a laugh with each other while working. I was excited Friday was here, Sam had invited me to a bonfire/ barbeque him and his girlfriend Emily were throwing that evening. He said a few people would be coming, so it would give me a chance to meet more of the locals. "Don't mind some of the boys Gwen. I'm sure they'll all be all over you." he laughed. I laughed with him, wondering if there was a chance any of them would be cute. I thought of Trey. I quickly pushed myself to keep concentrating on the rope I was coiling. We finished closing up and walked to the parking lot. "Okay girl, see you at my place at 7!" he said as he handed me a napkin with brief directions written on them. I guessed he wasn't used to having to give people directions to his house.

I walked in the door to find my mom cleaning the house and I could smell something cooking. "Hey honey, how was work today?" she asked. "It was pretty good." I replied. "Good! I'm making a stew, it should be ready in a couple hours." "It's okay mom, I'm going to go over to Sam Uley's tonight, he's having a bonfire." I told her. She stopped dusting a bookshelf. "Oh Gwen that's great!" she said, smiling at me. I chuckled to myself and headed up the stairs to shower.

I wanted to look good and make a good impression on Sam's friends, so I decided to go all out. I put on a cute jean skirt and a black tube top paired with some flats. I straightened my hair, and put on some eye makeup. By the time I was all finished, it was after 6:30, so I headed downstairs to say goodbye to mom. "Alright, I'm going to leave now okay?" I yelled so she could hear me from the kitchen. "Oh wait! I have a surprise for you before you leave!" she replied. I wondered for a moment what the surprise could be. The last time she said that to me, we ended up moving here. "What is it mom?" I asked curiously. "Well, I know this move hasn't been very easy on you, especially since what happened with- well, you know. I decided to give you something pretty big, but I think you'll need it since it's harder to get around by foot in La Push." I froze. Could she have gotten me what I was thinking." She pulled a pair of car keys out of her pocket. "Oh my god mom!!!! You didn't!!!!" I screamed! "Well I don't want you using mine all the time!" she laughed, handing me the keys. "What kind is it?!" I asked excitedly. "Why don't you go take a look?" she said, and followed me as I ran for the front door. I opened it, to see a deep red BMW convertible sitting in the round about. "MOM! OH MY GOD!!" I yelled jumping on her, hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. "How the hell did you afford this?" I asked. "It wasn't too expensive Gwen." she started, as I noticed it was a bit of an older model. "Your father left me some money, so consider this a gift from him." I felt a little awkward now, but none the less, I had a car! I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling, and I couldn't wait to show it off to Sam.

"Mom, I really don't know what to say. This is amazing." I said, almost crying from being so happy. This was the first time since we had moved here that I felt true happiness. "You needed this Gwen. I've been worried about you, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I love you." she said wrapping her arms around me. "I love you, too mom. Thank you so much." I said holding her tightly. "But, I have to go show off my new ride!" I laughed. She smiled. "Okay, well have a good night! If you end up drinking stay there! And don't drive too fast!" she said. I gave her an innocent look as I hopped into my new car. I pulled the napkin that Sam gave me out of my purse, and was on my way.

I didn't have any trouble finding Sam's house. It was only about 5 minutes away, on the main road of La Push. I pulled into the driveway behind an older black Volkswagen. I saw Sam come out of the front door with a look of disbelief on his face. I jumped out of the car smiling. "Girl! What are you driving?!" he asked walking down the porch steps to meet me. I had put the top down as I was driving so I could show off the interior, too. "It's a 2000 BMW 3 series! My mom just got it for me!" I replied. "Wow, that's awesome! It totally suits you, too. Man Jake is going to die when he sees this! That's his Rabbit in front of you that he's been working on for a while." he told me. "Jake! Come out front brother, you have to see this!" I was smiling proudly, admiring the car, when I noticed a familiar face. It was the boy from the grocery store that I had awkwardly stared at. I felt kind of embarrassed, until he smiled at me. "Hey! I remember seeing you at the store a while ago." he said. "You remembered me?" I asked surprised. "Of course, how could I forget." he said, puffing out his chest a little. "WOW! Is this your car? It's amazing! It's got to have almost 400 horsepower! Sorry, I didn't get your name." I could feel my face blushing and stuck out my hand. "Gwen Leiman." I said. He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it lightly with a strong confidence. "Jacob Black." he said as he looked up at me with his beautifully dark eyes. "Well Mr. smooth talker, why don't you come help me with the burgers?" Sam interrupted. Jake smiled at me once more and followed Sam around the house to the backyard. I put the top back up on my car and locked it up before following.

As I was walking around the side of the house, I stopped abruptly because I heard my name. "It's Gwen, Sam." I heard Jacobs voice. "What do you mean it's Gwen?" Sam asked. "Remember, I told you about the girl I imprinted on at work?" he said, sounding annoyed. "Are you sure?" Sam asked again. "Of course I'm sure! You're the one who told me yourself I would be sure when it happened! God, this is so weird. What do I do, or say? I've never felt this way about someone and I don't even know her." Jacob replied. "Well, you'll be happy to know she's a very nice girl, but I think she is coming so we'll talk about this later." I took that as my cue to start walking again, but was thinking to myself. What the hell is imprinting? And what did it have to do with me?

As I came around to the back, I saw Jacob and Sam standing by a barbeque, while there were 4 guys kicking around a soccer ball by the tree line. "Hey guys!" Sam called out to them. "Come meet Gwen!" They all looked over and ran toward us quickly. I was surprised at how similar they all were. Not so much in facial features but in build, and the way they carried themselves. "Gwen, this is Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth. Boys, this is Gwen, the girl I work with at the marina." Sam said. They all smiled and said hey, then ran back to continue their game. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam nudge Jacob in the ribs. "Uh, so Gwen, Sam was saying you moved here from California? That's pretty cool." It was kind of cute, his attempt at small talk. "Yeah, it was nice there but I'm starting to like it here too." I replied.

I was introduced to Emily and Leah when they came outside, I was a little frightened of Emily's terrible scars on her face, but I didn't want to be rude so I pretended as if they weren't there. Leah kept giving me strange looks, and actually looked quite angry. She didn't reply when I said hello after being introduced to her. She seemed very territorial in an almost animalistic way. I felt like an outsider at first, but Jacob was doing everything he could to make me feel comfortable. "Hey Gwen, the burgers are ready!" he called out from the barbeque.

After loading up my plate and grabbing a beer, I made my way to sit beside Jacob at one of the picnic tables. As I sat down, I noticed he had 6 burgers on his plate. "You can't eat all of that, can you?" I asked. He laughed. "Well, I wouldn't have taken this much food if I wasn't planning on eating it, and look at the size of me!" He had me there, he was a big guy! "So, uh, do you have a boyfriend or anything?" he asked. I hadn't heard the word boyfriend since before Trey had dumped me. It was kind of weird to hear it for the first time, not having one anymore. "Umm, well- I mean no, not at all." I replied. "What was with the hesitation there?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "It's actually a dumb story, kind of depressing." I said, not really wanting to get into it. "I have all night, Gwen. Tell me."

I was hesitant, but after we finished eating and had gotten a few beers into me, I decided to talk about it. "Okay so I was with this guy for around 10 months up until 2 weeks ago. He broke up with me unexpectedly for another-" I could feel my cheeks getting hot and my eyes beginning to water. I paused for a moment trying to compose myself. I looked at Jacob, as he put his hand on my back. His perfect face reassured me. "He left me for another girl. It's hard because it only happened recently, but I'm already feeling so much better than I did a week ago." His face showed sympathy. He started rubbing my back where his hand had been resting. "It's not easy going through heartbreak. I've been through some pretty heavy stuff myself. But now I know time heals everything. Don't ever forget that Gwen." His eyes were so sincere, and for a moment I could see pain in them. But as quickly as I noticed it, it was gone. "What happened, Jake?" I asked him, curious to know what kind of girl could ever break his heart. I knew if I had him, I would never let him go. "That, is a story for another time. Trust me." He looked down at me, inches away from my face. He was holding me on the small of my back now, his hand burning hot. I felt the incredible urge to reach up and kiss him, but I couldn't muster up the courage. We stared at each other for a moment, until I heard a loud cracking noise coming from somewhere in the forest. He cautiously stood up and peered around. "Gwen, get back to the fire, I have to go." his voice boomed. The tone in his voice told me not to ask any questions. Confused, I stood up and walked back over to where everyone else was sitting by the fire. "Come here, girl!" Sam called out, patting the seat beside him. "Are you going to be long?" I asked, turning around, but there was no one behind me where Jacob had just been standing.


	4. Chapter Four Accidentally, On Purpose

**Chapter Four**

It seemed the more time I spent at Sam's, the more confused I got. I would notice some of the boys would out of nowhere say something like "Shut up!", when nothing had even been said. Then I would notice Sam giving them an angry look. But, the more beer I drank the less I noticed. "Hey Sam, where did Jacob go?" I asked. "His dad has lost a lot of independence, so Jake helps him out a lot. I'm sure he just went home to help out or something." his face was reassuring. I was starting to feel pretty tipsy, so I excused myself into the house to use the washroom. I noticed on my way that the time on the stove said it was almost 2 am. The night seemed to have flown by. I finished up in the washroom and felt a little sleepy. I didn't want to bother anyone for a place to sleep, so I laid down on the couch and grabbed the blanket folded on the end, then quickly dozed off.

I felt a warm hand tap my shoulder. I couldn't have been a sleep very long, it felt as though I had just laid down. I turned over, wondering what was going on. It was dark in the room, so I could just see the silhouette of a boy. "Gwen?" I heard Jacobs voice say. I felt butterflies tickle my stomach. "Jake! Where did you go?" I asked, sitting up quickly. "Family emergency." he said abruptly. I decided not to ask anymore questions. "You do know Sam has a spare bedroom you are more than welcome to sleep in. Usually one of the guys pass out on the couch, so I can imagine if it smells like teenage boy." he said. "I would have guessed dog!" I laughed, joking around. There was a brief pause before Jake spoke again. "Here, I'll take you to the spare room."

I followed Jake to another dark room down the hall. I could see the outline of a double bed in the middle of the room from the moonlight shining through the window. Jake sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I laid down on the other side of the bed a turned to face him. "Is it okay if I stay here and talk for a bit? Or are you too tired?" he asked me. "No, I'm wide awake now. Stay for as long as you want." I told him. I really was a little tired, but I couldn't say no to spending time with Jacob.

I felt so differently about him than anyone else. Every time I looked at him my stomach would do a little flip. I just had such a strong attraction to him, he made me feel safe. He then laid down on his side facing me as well. "I want to know more about you." he said, as if encouraging me to talk. I thought for a moment. I had never really had anything exciting happen to me. "Well, I'm really just an average 18 year old. I just finished high school, still don't know what I want to do with my life, and plan on having the best summer of my life. Or, at least I did plan on it." I said. "What makes you think you can't still have a good summer?" he asked me. "It's kind of hard when you're in a new place and don't really know anyone." "You know me." he said. "Not really." I replied. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to." "Well, what do you want to know?" I thought about that for a moment. "Everything, and about the girl who broke your heart." I said.

There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "The only reason I am going to tell you this is because you're special to me. Don't ask me why, you just are. There are some things I wish I could say but can't, because it is physically impossible. I know this is probably confusing you more, but you just have to trust me." he spoke softly, as if someone was listening from behind the closed door. He was right, I definitely was a little bit confused, how could he be physically unable to tell me something? But I took his word for it. I put my hand on his to encourage him. He laced his fingers with mine which gave me more butterflies.

"I was in love with a girl who never loved me back. I mean, she loved me, but not in the same way I loved her. She was in love with someone else who is the complete opposite of me. When he left her, I was sure we were going to be together, but he came back. It's really a lot more complicated than that, but that's the gist of what happened." he said looking into my eyes. "You just gave up that easily?" I asked. "Like I said, it's more complicated than it sounds, and because of the circumstances, I realize it would have been impossible now." "Nothing's impossible Jake." I said lightly. "Believe me, this could be the definition of impossible." I wondered what he meant by that, but my trail of thought was cut off. "You're really beautiful." he said. "Something about your face is really refreshing." I instantly felt my cheeks blushing. "You are too." I said without hesitation. I could see his smile lit up by the moon. His eyes were so deep I felt like I could drown in them. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him so our bodies were against each other, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Can I just lay here with you tonight?" he asked sincerely. "Of course you can Jake." I instantly replied, realizing that no was a word I might never be able to say to him.

I opened my eyes that morning to see the same perfect face sleeping peacefully beside me. It didn't even look like he had moved an inch. I stared at him for a minute, when he opened his eyes. He smiled his crooked smile and placed his hand on my cheek. "Good morning." he said. "Morning Jake." "How did you sleep?" he asked. "Perfectly. I didn't even need a blanket, you were keeping me so warm." I said. "I always knew I would be good for something!" he laughed, sitting up. I sat up as well and followed him out of the small bedroom. I could instantly smell bacon cooking throughout the house.

I excused myself to the washroom to make sure I looked okay. After running my hands through my hair a few times and wiping the bit of mascara off that had gotten under my eyes, I headed toward the kitchen. Jake had taken a seat in one of the chairs and patted the one beside him for me to sit on. I took the seat and was greeted by Sam. "Hey girl! Did you have fun last night?" he asked me, smiling and looking at Jacob. I smiled back and nodded my head. Jake smirked and put a few eggs on his plate. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked, noticing it was only me, Sam, Jacob and Emily that were in the house. "Seth and Leah live just up the street so they walked home, and I think Quil, Paul and Embry went to the beach early. "Ohh." I said, taking myself some bacon. After we finished eating breakfast, I called my mom to let her know I was okay and would be coming home soon, when she told me that she would be going to a psychiatry convention in Seattle and would be gone until Sunday night. I was a little uneasy staying in our big house in the woods by myself, but I came up with an idea to avoid that. "Hey guys! My mom is going to be away for the night so I have the house to myself. Would you guys want to come over tonight? I have a pool and stuff, it could be fun!" Jacob smiled. "I'd love to come." he said. I smiled back and looked over to Sam eagerly. "Emily and I have promised to baby-sit one of her little cousins, sorry girl. But you and Jake could still have a good time." Sam nudged Jacob in the ribs. Jake elbowed him back and agreed. "Yeah Gwen, we could still hang out if you want." Of course I wanted to! "Sure Jake, well, I'm going to head home now and get cleaned up. Meet me at my place in a couple hours?" I asked. "Definitely, I'll see ya then."

When I got home, my mom was coming down the stairs with her little suitcase in her hand. "You're off already?" I asked her. "Yepp, going to try to make it down there early to have dinner with a friend of mine." she replied. "Okay well have fun and drive safe!" I told her. "God you just sounded like me." she laughed and kissed me on the forehead, then headed for her car. "Oh yeah! I made you a few meals, they're in the fridge!" she called out from outside. "Okay thanks! See ya!" I shouted out the window. I then headed up stairs to shower and get prettied up before Jacob arrived.

After showering, I decided I would go outside and take advantage of the sun, so I put my plain black string bikini on, grabbed a towel and headed outside. I lounged in the sun for a good hour, before jumping into the pool to cool off for a bit. I decided to grab the lounge floater we had in the shed, so I could still tan in the pool. I was relaxing, almost falling asleep when a large splash from the other end of the pool startled me. I looked around cautiously only to see the remnants of a large splash causing waves to splash against the edges of the pool. Before I even had a chance to blink, something had grabbed me and pulled me off the raft into the water. I screamed and flailed my arms to get away, and felt my elbow hit something hard. I was instantly released "OUCH!" I heard a boys voice yell. I turned around to see Jacob holding his nose in pain. "Oh my god, Jake I am so sorry! But you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled to him. "It's okay Gwen, I'm sorry for scaring you." I noticed blood dripping from his hands. "Oh no, Jake you're bleeding! I really did hit you hard, didn't I? I feel terrible, here let me help you." I held out one of my hands for him to take. I lead him up the pool stairs and into the house to the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter as I dug around for the first aid kit. I knew we had one, I just wasn't sure where my mom kept it in this house.

I looked over at Jacob who now had blood running down his chin and neck. I cringed a little. Finally after looking through almost all the cupboards, I found it. I ripped it open and found some gauze. I rolled them to a nostril size rolls and made my way to Jacob. "Okay you can move your hands now." I assured him, frightened of what would be under them. He slowly moved his hands away, and I realized it wasn't so bad. I slowly put the padding in his nose, then wet a cloth to clean him up. He smiled as I started to wipe the blood off his face and neck, "That kind of tickles." he said. I smiled back as I finished up.

"Good as new! We might have to change the gauze if it doesn't stop, but I'm sure you'll be okay."

*** * * * ***

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and without anymore injuries. Jacob's nose was fine now, his nose had stopped bleeding shortly after I packed it full of the gauze. We had hung around, watched some TV and ate one of the dinners my mom made for me. Now we were sitting outside under the gazebo looking at the stars, just talking about both of our lives, how they were similar and different. I could tell there were some things Jacob wasn't telling me, but I didn't question him. "Well, I guess we know each other then!" he laughed. "I guess so." I replied smiling. I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye, so I turned my head to meet his gaze. "I'm really glad we hung out today. I've had a lot of fun" I told me. I started to blush and nodded my head. "Me too, I definitely didn't want to hang around here by myself all night. Are you going to stay over then?" I asked curiously, my mind skipping to sleeping arrangements. "Sure, I mean, if that's okay with you?" "Oh definitely!" I said loudly. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to." he smiled at me. "You're so cute, you know that?" I could feel my cheeks turning rosy again.

After talking for a bit longer, I started to yawn and feel tired, so we went in the house to go to bed. "So, where am I sleeping Gwen?" Jacob asked me politely, but with a smirk on his face. "Umm, you can really sleep wherever you like. There's lots of room but-" "But what?" Jake cut me off. "Well, I was going to say, you could spend the night with me in my bed. But only if you want to, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." he laughed and headed towards the stairs. "Believe me, there's no pressure, of course I would prefer that." he said, still laughing. I smiled up at him and followed him to my bedroom.

I grabbed a pair of booty shorts that I normally wore to bed along with a grey tank top. I went into the bathroom to change quickly and throw my hair up into a bun. I came out to find Jake sitting on the edge of my bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. I had noticed earlier in the pool how incredible his body was. Perfectly toned in every spot, with a cool tattoo on his right arm. I felt the butterflies starting up in my stomach. He pushed himself back and pulled the comforter out from under him. It had gotten chilly so before I made my way to the bed, I closed my window and caught a little shiver. "I'll keep you warm." Jacob said, giving me an upside down crooked smile from the bed. I pulled the rest of the blanket down and climbed in beside him. He sure wasn't lying, it was almost like a sauna under there. I reached to turn the light off, and once I had found the switch, I felt Jacob pull my shoulders in towards him. I turned to face him, and was surprised to find his face right in front of mine. I couldn't see it in the dark, but I could feel him breathing on me. He brought one hand up to my face and held it gently, then licked his bottom lip and kissed me.


End file.
